Un angel o un caido
by XDtuski
Summary: El día que renací en los cielos una persona frente a mí me dijo Tres reglas tienes -no enamorarte de un mortal -no pasar más de un día entre los mortales y la más importante nadie debe saber quién eres, si llegara a desobedecer cualquiera de estas reglas serias expulsado convirtiéndote en un caído.
1. siempre voy a estar ahí para cuidarte

**Hola chicos!**

 **Bueno les traigo ya ahora si el primer capítulo oficial de la historia**

 **que se enfoca sola mente en la historia de clarke.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será solo de Lexa.**

 **Espero que les guste y gracias a todos aquellos que me dieron su** **opinión**

 **gracias! espero pronto tener listo el siguiente.**

 **Y otra vez gracias por su tiempo y espero que este capítulo sea de su completo agrado**

 **espero sus comentarios nos seguimos leyendo...**

 ** _Pov de Clarke_**

Yo tenía mucho miedo sabía que algo andaba mal pero lo ignore por el simple hecho de que él era mi tío, nunca paso por mi cabeza que algo malo pasaría, pero sucedió.

-. Tenía tan solo 6 años de edad cuando mi tío Jaha intento secuestrarme.

Flashback

-. Ven Clarke vamos a jugar, te compre una casa de muñecas esas que tanto te gustan, recuerdas la que vimos en esa tienda en Inglaterra.

Preguntaba el tío jaha llevando de la mano ala pequeña Clarke

tío era hermosa! Recuerdo perfectamente como era, ¿pero enserio la has comprado? Era muy cara.

La niña dudaba que su tío pudiera conseguir esa cantidad de dinero para comprar aquella hermosa casa de muñecas.

-. Si pequeño sol la he comprado, pero. Él se agacho a la altura de la pequeña niña y volteo a ambos lados, después le susurro.- Pero este será nuestro secreto de acuerdo, solo la he comprado para la sobrina favorita.

Dicho esto le guiño un ojo sacándole una sonrisa a la pequeña que continuó caminando tomada de la mano de su tío más animada mente. Llegaron a una casa, era muy vieja y descuidada de la fachada. Es ahí cuando la pequeña Clarke empezó a sentir que algo no andaba bien.

-. Tío Jaha, seguro que es aquí, este lugar me da miedo, creo que deberíamos esperar a que mami y papa llegue, se supone que debo estar en la escuela, ellos se molestaran mucho si se enteran que no fui.

-. No te preocupes pequeña todo está arreglado con tus papas ellos saben que te traería ver el regalo que te compre

. El tío sonaba cada vez más irritado al ver que la niña no dejaba de hablar.

-. Está bien tío te creo, entremos pero nos vamos rápido si tío, este lugar me da miedo.

El tío solo asintió y entraron a la casa, la niña se llevó la sorpresa que dentro no había ningún regalo solo había tres hombres con pasa montañas que esperaban a que llegara el tío Jaha para entregarle un dinero y dejar ala pequeña en manos de esos sujetos.

-. Valla sí que es bonita la niña nos darán un buen dinero por ella aquí está tu parte, ahora desaparece que tenemos a otras que recoger y entregar. Dijo uno de los hombres acercándose a la rubia que traba de esconderse detrás de una de las piernas de su tío. – aquí está el dinero ahora danos a la mocosa. Le mostro una maleta.

-. No tío, no me quiero quedar con estas personas dan miedo dejadme ir. Gritaba la niña con lágrimas cubriendo sus mejillas e intentando zafarse del hombre que la tenía agarrada de sus pequeñas manitas. – por favor no me deje aquí, prometo ser buena. Grito en una desesperación por que su tío no la dejara ahí con esas personas que le daban miedo.

Jaha jamás la volteo a ver, el solo tomo la maleta con el dinero y se fue de la casa sin decir absolutamente nada, la pequeña niña tenía tanto miedo, jamás se había sentido tan aterrada en su corta vida, su corazón se hundió en la tristeza, su mente se comenzó a inundar de los recuerdos felices alado de su madre y padre, se resignó a que jamás los volvería a ver, los hombres la sentaron en un viejo colchón y después hicieron una llamada a un tipo quien iba a ir a recogerla y entregar el dinero por la pequeña. Clarke se arremolinó en el viejo e incómodo colchón recargando su espaldita en la pared y abrazando fuertemente sus rodillas.

Fin del flashback

Que sucedió después, la pequeña Clarke aun lo recuerda aunque nadie le cree lo que sucedió después de que su tío la dejara en manos de esos hombres despiadados.

Flashback.

Unas horas después de la llamada que habían hecho y unos minutos antes de que llegara el hombre quien compro a la niña, apareció en su rescate una muchacha de tez morena, un cabello castaño y largo, pero lo que cautivo a la pequeña, lo que nunca olvidaría eran esos ojos verdes profundos, la muchacha llego golpeo a los hombres y tomo ala pequeña Clarke sacándola de la casa.

-. No te preocupes pequeña te llevare con tus padres y les dirás lo que sucedió antes de llegar aquí he llamado a la policía no tardan en llegar por ellos. La morena examino con la vista ala pequeña niña y después paso una de sus manos acariciando el cabello de la más pequeña, acomodando unos mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja. –bien te cargare así que quiero que te abraces fuerte a mi ¿sí? . Pregunto ella fijando su ojos en los de la niña, quien solo asintió con su cabeza.

Cuando cargo a la pequeña y comenzó a caminar rumbo a casa de la niña comenzaron a sonar las sirenas los policías Clarke observo a lo lejos como bajaron y entraron. Cuando la extraña muchacha dejo a Clarke en su casa se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-. Espera!, espera!. grito la pequeña Clarke, ella se detuvo pero no se dio la vuelta. -Gracias por ayudarme pero quien eres.

La chica se giró para quedar frente a la pequeña rubia.

-. No es importante pero, recuerda siempre voy a estar ahí para cuidarte. Le dedico una sonrisa y siguió su camino.

La chica extraña desapareció a lo lejos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el carro de sus padres y el de la policía llegaron. Los padres de la pequeña fueron los primero en acercase a ella.

-. Clarke, cariño estas bien no te hicieron daño.

Pregunto la madre de la pequeña rubia que aún seguía ensimismada por su salvadora desconocida.

-. No mami, estoy bien, pero si tenía mucho miedo. Le contesto abrazándose a su madre quien ahora estaba de rodillas frente a ella.

Mientras que su padre hablaba con los policías para obtener información.

-. Querida como llegaste hasta aquí. Pregunto su madre siendo consciente de lo que le habían dicho los oficiales.

-. Me trajo una chica mami. Dijo emocionada.- pero no me dijo su nombre. Su emoción fue remplazada por la tristeza.- pero podría hacer un dibujo de ella, me ha salvado mama. En la cara de la niña había un asombro y a la vez cariño.

-. Que buena persona fue cariño. –dijo Abigail con algo de extrañeza en su tono.- pero se fue y no dijo nada cariño. Trato de sacar un poco más de información a su hija.

-. No mami, le pedí su nombre pero dijo que no importaba. Dijo la rubia con un tono algo triste, pero una sonrisa dulce nació con lo siguiente que le dijo a su madre.- ella dijo que siempre iba estar ahí para cuidarme y se fue.

La madre de Clarke no creía que una persona así existiera, el padre de la niña se acercó asía donde las mujeres estaban y hablo con su esposa dejando a Clarke con los policías para que le hicieran unas preguntas.

-. Y dime pequeña quien te acompaño hasta aquí. Dijo el oficial haciendo un gesto algo divertido ganándose una sonrisa de Clarke.

-. Me trajo una chica. Contesto sonriente y algo tímida.

-. A si pequeña y me podrías decir quién era esa chica. Pregunto el policía guiñándole un ojo juguetona mente.

-. No lo sé. Contesto encogiendo sus hombros.

-. No te dijo su el nombre pequeña.

-. Nop.

-. Bien pero eso no importa, ahora dime pequeña porque no fuiste a clases. Pregunto poniéndose las manos en la cintura imitando a una madre molesta, se ganó una pequeña risa de la rubia.

-. Mi tío Jaha, pero él me dijo que mis papas sabían. Cambiando la risa por preocupación.- mis madres están enojados y por eso le han hablado a usted señor?.

-. No claro que no pequeña, tus papas no están molestos contigo si no con tu tío, sabes donde fue.

-. No él me dejo con esos señores que me daban tanto miedo y se fue.

-. Y esos señores le dieron algo a tu tío.

-. Si le dieron una maleta.

-. Muy bien pequeña eso es todo lo que quería saber, ahora voy a hablar con tus padres.

La niña asintió con la cabeza, el policía fue hablar con sus padres y después se fueron en su patrulla. Ella no se enteró que paso después con su tío, hasta la fecha no lo ha visto.

Fin de flashback.

-. Y dime Clarke encontraste a la chica después. Pregunto su amiga curiosa.

-. Jamás la volví a ver. Contesto en un tono decepcionado.

-. Y la buscaste. Volvió a preguntar la joven morena quien se llevó la taza de café a sus labios.

-. Si por todos lados, obligue a mis padres a contratar un detective años después, pero nunca la encontraron.

Clarke se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla mientras observaba a la gente pasar por la ventana a de la cafetería, 15 años después de la última vez que vio a la mujer que la salvo de ser vendida, jamás la olvido, siempre estuvo presente en sus pensamientos, rogo a sus padres que la encontraran para agradecer le pero nunca dio con ella.

-. Cielos Clarke, y cuantos años crees que tenía la chica en ese entonces.

-. No lose Raven, talvez unos 16. Contesto ya cansada del interrogatorio de su amiga.

-. Ósea que si te la encontraras ahora después de 15 años tendría 31. Contesto la chica haciendo un gesto pensativo y contando con sus dedos.

-. Tal vez, la verdad es que ya perdí la esperanza de encontrarla ya sabes, han pasado tantos años y ni una pista de que viva en california.

-. Hay! Vamos Clarke animo! Cuántas mujeres con su descripción pueden vivir aquí, además este condado es muy pequeño, no puedes decir que la buscaste por todo california. Usando un tono desesperado al ver tan derrotada a su amiga.

-. Tal vez tienes razón Raven, Monterrey es muy pequeño, talvez ella vino de visita a un familiar. Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios y esperanza renovado en sus ojos.

La rubia tomo su taza de café y giro su vista de nuevo a la ventana, cuando dio un trago a su café se percató de una figura conocida en la acera del frente, que la hizo dejar su café en la mesa y salir a toda prisa, dejando a una amiga descolada llamándola.

Cuando salió de la cafetería con la esperanza de verla pero se decepciono al ver que ya no estaba.

-. Clarke! Pero qué demonios te sucede!. Le pregunto la morena algo alterada.

-. La vi Raven! Estaba ahí parada. Contesto la rubia en un shock de emociones.

-. Espera un momento rubia, respira y dime a quien rayos has visto para salir de esa manera. Tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga tomándola por ambos hombros

-. A ella, a la chica que me salvo está ahí parada. Mientras señalaba el lugar exacto.

-. Estas segura rubia? Tu café no tenía alcohol verdad?

-. Oh! vamos Raven! Déjate de bromas. Dijo en un tono exasperado.

-. Ya, ya cálmate un momento, talvez era alguien que se le parecía, vamos a dentro a terminarnos ese café que ha de estar más frio que mi vida amorosa. Bromeo la chica ganándose una sonrisa más tranquila de su amiga.

-. Vamos Reyes! Eso es mentira.

Ambas rieron y entraron al local a terminar su café.

La vida de Clarke después del incidente con su tío, fue tranquila, ella y su familia residían en Monterrey, California, un condado costero muy tranquilo, Abigail Griffin trabajaba como doctora en el hospital de la ciudad, cuando Clarke tenía 15 años de edad su padre falleció en un accidente en la carretera, el trabajo de Jake Griffin siempre lo mantenía constantemente viajando entre los condados de california. Fue en un día con muy mal clima cuando sucedió, una llamada telefónica a media noche trajo consigo la noticia del aparatoso accidente y la ubicación del hospital donde estaba internado el señor Griffin. Al llegar al hospital les contaron que el conductor del tráiler dormito y que se fue en el sentido contrario impactando a el carro del Jake de frente y de lleno. Tardaron una hora en desaprensarlo y unos cuantos minutos en el traslado al hospital, la cirugía duro más de 6 horas y con un resultado trágico, todo lo que se hizo por evitarle la hemorragia interna fue inútil. Jake Griffin falleció a la edad de 40 años.

Clarke tiene vagos recuerdos del hospital y del funeral, pero en esos días sintió que alguien estaba cerca de ella consolándola, en esa noche que se quedó sola en casa llorando encerrada en su cuarto, cuando le dieron la noticia, e incluso en el funeral, alguien la abrazo para reconfortarla y algo en ella se removió pero cuando quiso ver quien era ya no está ahí, se había esfumado.

Ella estudio artes, tenía un don para el dibujo y en su libros siempre está presente aquella chica que la salvo, no vivía con su madre tenía una casa cerca de la playa, amaba su trabajo a veces sus exposiciones la llevan a viajar a París, Italia, Inglaterra. Tenía un novio Fin Collins un tipo agradable a simple vista, pero en cuanto el chico se le subían las copas se volvía agresivo, Reven su mejor amiga que conoció en la universidad se cansaba de decirle que dejara a ese patán, pero simplemente ignoraba lo que su amiga le decía, casi no pasaba tiempo con él siempre estaba metida en su estudio trabajando en nuevas pinturas.

Los días pasaron iguales y Clarke seguía la misma rutina, despertar temprano, ir a correr por la playa, trabajar en su estudio, ir a la casa de su amiga Raven, su rutina una tarde fue interrumpida por un mensaje de su novio

 **F: Mi vida estas libre esta noche?**

 **C: si, porque la pregunta Sr Collins.**

 **F: porque? Porque quiero invitarte esta noche a cenar y talvez después a bailar, que dices rubia mía te apuntas.**

 **C: ja ja claro Fin, a qué horas seria nuestra escapada a cenar bebe.**

 **F: paso por ti a los 8 en punto cariño.**

La rubia sonrió y dejo su celular en la mesa.

-. Que es esa sonrisa rubia.

-. Es una sonrisa de lo siento pero me tengo que ir, esta noche voy a Salir a cenar con Fin. Contesto un tanto divertida por la reacción de su amiga.

-. Oh vamos! No me vas a dejar plantada aquí ahora. Se dejó caer en la silla mirando asía el techo.

-. Lo siento mucho pero me tengo que ir a arreglar. Comenzó a arreglar sus cosas para ir se.

-. Está bien, pero si pasas mala noche mañana no vengas a mi quejándote rubia! Te he dicho incansable mente que ese tipo no vale la pena ni tu tiempo. Dijo un poco molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho.

-. Vamos rae, hace mucho que no salgo con él. Contesto acercándose por detrás de su amiga abrazándola. Además puede que consiga algo más que una cena. Dijo juguetona y besando la mejilla de su amiga.

-. Que! iiuuu! Asco Griffin de cualquier hombre te lo celebraría menos de él.

-. Que mala eres. Se apartó de su amiga para golpearle el hombro.- me voy y no me vas a detener chao que tengas una linda tarde.

-. Adiós rubia y suerte! Sé que la necesitas con ese noviucho que te cargas.

-. Adiós! Raven!

Clarke salió de la casa de su amiga para dirigirse a la suya, la casa era demasiado grande para una persona, pero ella nunca se sintió sola en esa casa ama el espacio y la calma que le brindaba, una casa de dos plantas el patio daba a la playa, en la primera planta estaba el recibidor, después la sala que tenía una puerta corrediza que daba al patio, de lado izquierdo estaba un pasillo que daba a la cocina , antes de llegar a ella había unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso en donde había un baño completo, y tres habitaciones una de ellas la convirtió en su estudio ya que era la que tenía la terraza con vista al mar, alado de esa estaba su recamara con baño completo y enfrente de esas dos estaba la que era de huéspedes. En comedor estaba del lado derecho de la sala. Había una cochera y un pequeño jardín delantero.

Entro y fue directo a su recamara, antes de meterse a bañar puso un poco de música, se ducho, tardo unos 5 minutos en escoger su ropa. Un vestido strapless largo hasta las rodillas, de color blanco, su cabello suelto peinado todo hacía su lado derecho, zapatos de tacón negros. Estaba lista para salir, faltaban 5 minutos a las 8, se par un rato en el balcón de su estudio admirando la belleza del mar, el tiempo pasa tan rápido que el sonido del timbre la saco de su ensimismamiento. Bajo rápido, abrió la puerta y se encontró con su novio quien la sorprendió con un ramo de rosas.

-. Hola preciosa, estas son para ti. Le dijo con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-. Ow! Gracias por el detalle son hermosas. Clarke algo emocionada le dio un suave pico en los labios.

-. No más que tú princesa. Le guiño un ojo.- bueno, vamos cariño tenemos que irnos, que estas noche va hacer larga.

Salieron de la casa rumbo a un restaurante Bistro Moulin. En donde les esperaba una deliciosa comida europea, la velada fue divina entre charla, bromas y uno que otro afecto que Clarke recibió de Fin. Después pasaron a un club BlueFin Billar. La noche iba perfecta, entre baile jugadas en el billar y tomar bebidas preparadas, hasta que uno de los chicos de la barra comenzó a coquetear con Clarke quien no le prestaba atención, los celos irracionales de Fin iban creciendo hasta que llego a su límite. Tomo muy bruscamente del brazo a su novia y le saco a trompicones del club. La calle donde había dejado el carro estaba desierta.

-. Pero qué demonios te sucede Fin!. Le grito Clarke una vez que logro zafarse de su agarre.

-. Que me pasa! Que me pasa! Que no puedo creer que este de zorra frente a tu novio!. Le grito furioso, se pasó las manos por su pelo e intento mantenerse de pie, el chico estaba ya muy tomado.

-. Fin estas ebrio! No discutiré contigo en el estado en el que estas. Dijo la rubia tocándose el puente de la nariz e intentando ignorar el insulto que su novio le grito.- creo que aquí se acabó esta cita adiós fin. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para llamar un taxi que la llevara a casa.

-. Adonde crees que vas! Tú has venido conmigo y no te vas a ir para dejarme aquí como un imbécil. El chico se abalanzo a Clarke tomándola por el cabello y gritándole cerca del oído.

.- Fin suéltame, me haces daño. Clarke comenzaba a sentir mucho miedo, jamás su novio había sido agresivo con ella.

-. Si no vienes conmigo te are más daño. Abrazo por detrás tomando su cara con una mano y hablándole cerca del oído.

-. Enserio me estas asustando suéltame, estas muy tomado. La voz de Clarke temblaba, solo quería que fin la soltara para salir corriendo a su casa.

-. Y adonde iras, te vas a ir con ese imbécil que te coqueteaba verdad, vi como lo mirabas!. Le dijo rabioso apretando el agarre en la cara la rubia.

Clarke quería hablar pero no podía le comenzaba a doler la quijada con la presión que Fin le había puesto. Fin la soltó y la giro para tenerla de frente. Vio la mirada perdida del chico está más que ebrio. Todo fue tan rápido no vio cuando fin levantaba su mano y le cruzaba la cara con una bofetada.

-. Tú me obligas a pegarte Griffin! Yo no quiero hacerlo, porque te quiero, pero te has portado muy mal esta noche.

Clarke no sentía su mejilla, solo el ardor y las lágrimas escapándosele de los ojos, tenía mucho miedo y se arrepentía de no haber hecho caso de las advertencias de Raven. Cuando fin volvió a levantar su mano para darle otra bofetada cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe, pasaron los segundo y no sucedía nada, así que los abrió, se percató de una persona que detenía la mano de su novio.

-. No sabes que a una dama no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa. Dijo la persona que aun detenía la mano de fin, cuando termino de hablar, aplico aún más presión en el agarre provocando un gruñido de dolor por parte de Fin.

-. Y tú no has escuchado que no te metas donde no te llaman imbécil! El chico desesperado porque le soltara le intento dar una patada.

La persona que había detenido el golpe de Fin, su voz se le hizo conocida a Clarke quien ahora lo único que podía hacer era observar cómo se desarrollaba la pelea

El desconocido le soltó para evadir la patada, en un descuido fin le lanzo un puñetazo dando en la cara, el salvador de Clarke vestía unos pantalones negros de mezclilla, botas negras tipo militar y una chaqueta de cuero con capucha de sudadera. Por el golpe la capucha se calló dejando ver la cara de la persona, Clarke se llevó la mano a su boca por el asombro de ver a esa persona que tanto buscaba.

La chica agredida se tocó el lugar donde había impactado el puño de Fin y le dedico una mirada tan cargada de odio y desprecio, que hasta a la rubia le había dado miedo y se preguntaba como aquellos ojos tan gentiles podía ser aquello que ahora estaban llenos de odio.

-. Pero si es una chica! Bravo que suerte tienes princesa que te han enviado a una chica a salvarte de que no se! Si tú eres mía y solo te estaba castigando por haberte portado como una zorra frente a mis ojos. El chico reía como si aquello tuviera mucha gracias lo que provoco fue que Lexa se enfadara aún más con él.

-. Jamás la vuelvas a insultar de esa manera. Le dijo de una manera muy tranquila, pero en un tono amenazante.

Fin le sonrió sínicamente y se le abalanzo para darle otro puñetazo, Lexa lo esquivo caminando hacia un lado, el chico tenia movimientos muy torpes, era evidente que estaba muy ebrio, cose que hizo sonreír a Lexa. Espero a que el chico se irguiera para soltarle un golpe en el estómago seguido de una bofetada cuando este se encogió poniendo sus manos en las rodillas, le había sacado el aire. Después lo tomo del cabello haciendo que se pusiera a su altura.

-. Espero que con esto aprendas que jamás se insulta y mucho menos golpea a una mujer, eres una basura, un cobarde que no merece estar vivo. Mientras hablaba fin intentaba recuperar el aliento, antes de que lo lograra le soltó otro golpe en el estómago seguido de un rodillazo en sus genitales soltándolo del cabello y dejándolo tirado en el pavimento.

Lo miro como se retorcía en el suelo, después levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la de la rubia quien estaba en shock. Se acercó a ella ya observo de pies a cabeza e hizo una mueca al ver que su mejilla aun estaba roja y un poco hinchada.

-. Lo siento no pude llegar antes de que te diera el primer golpe. Dijo la chica mientras alzaba una de sus manos para tocar su mejilla lastimada. – pero ha recibido su merecido, ven es hora de ir a casa. Mientras hablaba acaricio su mejilla para después acomodar unos mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja.

Clarke la miro a los ojos unos momentos y ahí estaba esa mirada gentil que nunca había olvidado y esa sonrisa que ahuyentaba sus miedos. Lexa tomo la mano de Clarke para empezar a caminar, iban en silencio por las calles ella solo podía observar la espalda de la chica se dio cuenta que era un poco más alta que ella, su cabello estaba atado en unas extrañas trenzas y era aún más largo que la última vez. Para cuando Clarke se dio cuenta que estaba caminando tomada de su mano ya habían llegado a su casa.

-. Bueno hemos llegado. Le dijo con una sonrisa.- me tengo que ir cuídate. Cuando iba a soltarle la mano para irse Clarke se la apretó y por fin escucho su voz.

-. Espera, no te vayas aun. Clarke estaba nerviosa, emocionada y tenía miedo, miedo de no volverla a ver, no podía dejarla ir esta vez.

-. No puedo quedarme. Contesto aun dándole la espalda.

-. Porque?. Pregunto algo desesperada.

Lexa no sabía que contestar así que guardo silencio y se giró para enfrentar a la rubia.

-. Por favor, al menos para curarte el golpe. Por fin le soltó la mano y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-. El golpe que se tiene que curar no es el mío Clarke. Cuando dijo el nombre de la rubia y vio como se le ensanchaba los ojos, se dio cuenta que había cometido un error.

-. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?. En ese momento había tantas preguntas en su mente.

-. Tu novio te llamo así. Pensó lo más rápido que pudo para dar una excusa coherente y zafarse del lio en el que había metido.

-. No, Fin claramente me dijo princesa cuando tú estaba ahí. Ella dio un paso para estar más cerca de la morena quien había mostrado algo de temor cuando se vio descubierta.

-. Lo siento enserio, me tengo que ir. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando Clarke la tomo por el brazo.

-. No te vas a ir hasta que conteste la pregunta, no sabes cuánto tiempo te busque, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver. Ella estaba al borde del llanto por la emoción de encontrarla.

-. No me busques, recuerda lo que te dije aquel día, siempre voy a estar ahí para cuidarte, como hoy, talvez llegue un poco tarde y te pido perdón ello. le conteste mientras la envolvía en un reconfortante abrazo en el que Clarke hundió su cara en el cuello de Lexa.

-. No tengo nada que perdonarte porque me has ayudado de nuevo y ni siquiera se tu nombre. Dijo con la voz ahogada por el llanto contenido.

Lexa sabía que no podía decirle su nombre, seria romper una regla la cual le costaría que la expulsaran, así que pensó en otro nombre.

-. Alycia.

-. ¿Qué?. Clarke se separó del abrazo para mirarla a la cara.

-. Mi nombre, es Alycia. Le dijo en un tono algo vacilante.

-. Es un muy bonito nombre. La rubia sabía que ella estaba mintiendo, pero el miedo que había en los ojos de la morena, le hizo darse cuenta que algo andaba mal pero prefirió fingir creerle.

tu nombre porque lo leí en el periódico el día siguiente de cuando te ayude.

Clarke no dijo nada pero siguió observando ala morena que aun la rodea con sus brazos.

-. Y enserio me tengo que ir. Dijo en un tono algo desesperado.

-. De acuerdo. Pero antes de que Alycia le soltara tomo sus antebrazos.- pero prométeme que mañana vendrás aquí a mi casa y hablaremos un poco. Clarke miraba expectante la reacción de la morena.

-. Está bien, si con eso me dejaras ir, te prometo volver mañana. Contesto Lexa en un tono derrotado pero con le dio mirada divertida.

-. Bien entonces hasta mañana en la tarde como a las 3 te parece bien. La fue soltando mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-. Me parece perfecto. Le sonrió igual.- bien entonces me voy, buenas noches Clarke. Se despidió dándole un beso en la frente, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin esperar la respuesta de la chica.

-. Buenas noches. Dijo casi en un susurro mientras veía la figura de la chica perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Clarke entro a su casa con una sonrisa imborrable, quería llamar a su amiga y contarle que la había encontrado pero ya era muy tarde, así que decidió ir al baño a ver qué tan mal estaba el golpe que tenía en la mejilla. Aún estaba roja e hinchada, no sabía que le diría a su madre mañana que la visitara, tal vez lo mejor era contarle la verdad aunque su madre no le creyera de nuevo. Y también tenía que pensar cómo abordar el tema con Raven sin que la chica saliera corriendo en busca de Fin para golpearlo, la paliza que le había dado Alycia cree que es suficiente, aún estaba asombrada por la fuerza de la chica. Al recordarla la sonrisa se hizo aún más grande, se unto una pomada para deshinchar que a la vez tenía un analgésico para el dolor, se cambió de ropa a una muchas más cómoda y fue directo a la . Se recostó y su mente giraba a los acontecimientos recientes no podía creer la actitud de su novio, pero en el fondo sabía que eso era una bomba de tiempo que tarde o temprano explotaría, de alguna manera se alegró de que esto pasara, porque gracias a esto pudo volver a verla después de tantos años y además de que era la razón perfecta para terminar con ese noviazgo que nunca tuvo valor alguno para ella sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cerraron y callo en los brazos de Morfeo aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro y en sus sueños estaban ocupados por una sola persona que ahora tenía un nombre y era Alycia.


	2. porque ahora y no antes

**Hola chicos les dejo el Pov de lexa**

 **espero que les guste y pues espero pronto tener la continuación**

 **Feliz navidad y Año nuevo**

 **Hasta pronto**

El día que renací en los cielos una persona frente a mí me dijo

Tres reglas tendrás que obedecer.

1-no enamorarte de un mortal

2-no pasar más de un día entre los mortales

y la más importante 3-nadie debe saber quién eres. Si llegara a desobedecer cualquiera de estas reglas serias expulsado del reino de los cielos convirtiéndote en un caído.

Existen tres jerarquías angelicales

La primera es la que sirve como consejero divino en ella están: Los serafines: ellos sirven cantan continuamente las alabanzas a dios, ellos rodean el trono de dios. Luego están los Querubines: los guardianes de la luz y las estrellas, su luz toca las almas de los mortales y además ellos ayudan a Eros el dios del amor cupido. Por ultimo en esta jerarquía están los Tronos: ellos llevan un registro de las acciones. Son también los constructores del orden universal. Su deber es cargar el trono de dios.

En la segunda están los ángeles considerados gobernantes del cielo: Dominaciones tienen la tarea de regular los deberes de los ángeles inferiores, ellos reciben órdenes de serafines, querubines y hasta de dios, son responsables que todo esté en orden. Después están las Virtudes ellos son iguales que otra categoría más abajo los Principados, pero su deber es supervisar a distintos grupos de personas. Y por último están los Postestades ellos son los encargados de salvaguardar la conciencia y la historia, los ángeles de la muerte y el nacimiento se encuentran aquí en esta categoría.

Y la tercera jerarquía los ángeles que trabajan como mensajeros divinos, aquí están: los Principados los guardianes de las naciones y los países. Los Arcángeles atienden las áreas de los esfuerzos humanos y son los líderes administrativos de los seres celestiales. Ellos reciben usual mente una tarea de importancia, ejemplo cuidar a un ser humano, cada uno tiene un ángel a cargo de ellos. Y los últimos y cercanos a los humanos los Ángeles ellos son la orden inferior de la jerarquía angelical y los más conocidos por los hombres, son enviados como mensajeros y protectores además de ser los más invocados por ellos.

La vida de los ángeles es muy diferente porque son inmortales y dependiendo de su categoría es su edad aparente

Los querubines son niños desd años

Los ángeles son de 7 a 17 años

Los arcángeles son de los 18 hasta los 28 años

Cuando la pequeña renació en el cielo, era una dulce niña de 3 años quien inicio como un querubín quien recibió las ordenes de dios y los serafines, de ahí daba órdenes a los arcángeles y ángeles vigilando que todo estuviera bien, pasaron milenios hasta que por fin se le dio la opción de seguir siendo un querubín por siempre o bajar a la tercera jerarquía angelical ser un ángel para cuidar de los humanos y todo ser mortal de la tierra. Lexa le pareció una gran opción aunque bajara a la última jerarquía pero no le importaba degradarse tanto y alejarse de dios, ella tenía curiosidad por los humanos, así que acepto.

Cuando renaces tus recuerdos son quitados de ti por los Potestades, para que tu corazón siga puro de los sentimientos buenos como el amor la felicidad, malos como el odio y el miedo. Pero cuando tu cambias de jerarquía te regresan una parte de tu recuerdos y a Alexandra le sucedió, recupero una parte de sus recuerdos, los de cuando ella era feliz cuando sentía amor. Recordó su infancia como era su padre y madre, sus amigos conocidos y hasta su amor de infancia también su amor platónico e imposible.

Flashback

-. Lexa! Han llegado ya!

-. Está bien gracias por decirme.

Lexa era la última hija de la tribu Altis, todos en este clan sobrevivía de los trabajos de la forja de armas para los soldados griegos atenienses, además de vender equinos sanos y fuertes. Ella se arregló para salir y atender a los visitantes, eran guerreros de Atenas que seguidamente visitaban su pequeña polis para comprar armas y caballos.

-. Lo de siempre Blake

-. Si, ya sabes que no me gusta esperar mucho.

-. De acuerdo pasa al comedor con tus soldados que ahí les atenderán con lo que necesites yo ya me encargo de traer lo que siempre pides.

-. Siempre tan servicial Lexa, gracias.

-. Todo lo que este a mis manos para aquellos que salen a luchar como mí ya fallecido padre.

El joven Bellamy Blake hijo de otro clan pero era uno muy joven que se había dividido de otro, a veces así sucedía en la antigua Grecia los clanes derivaban de otros haciendo tritis. Para no sobrepasar la población en un lugar. Lexa dejo al joven y se dirigió a las caballerizas y después a los herreros para el pedido de las espadas escudos y demás que sabía bien siempre pedían. Cuando apareció costia, el amor de su infancia.

-. Tan temprano y dando ordenes

-. Ya sabes que es mi deber cos, además que haces por aquí no deberías estar ayudando a tu madre?

-. Si pero ya termine mi parte del trabajo, además tenía curiosidad por los viajeros.

-. No deberías acercarte tanto a ellos son un poco toscos.

-. Ni tanto has visto que han traído a una chica con ellos.

-. No, seguro la han rescatado de alguna ciudad bajo ataque o yo que sé, solo hago mi trabajo aquí sabes y además solo tengo ojos para ti cos.

La joven lexa siempre tuvo un enamoramiento por su vecina costia, ella sabía bien los sentimientos de la chica asía ella no eran exactamente de amor, pero tenía la esperanza que un día cambiara.

-. Si, lex siempre lo he sabido.

Con esto costia dejo a lexa terminar con sus deberes, cuando termino se acercó a donde los soldados comían para hacerles compañía, al sentase en su lugar alzo la vista y por fin se percató de la presencia de la mujer, era hermosa y no parecía para nada a lo que se imaginaba encontrar. Ella era blanca con cabellos rubios casi de oro y unos hermosos ojos azules y no, no como el cielo eran azules como el mar pero no el que se percibía en la costa de una playa era un azul mucho más intenso.

-. Ho lexa se me olvido con todo el ajetreo de mantener a mis hombres juntos, me olvide de presentarte a mi prometida, ella es Clarke de Tebas, he ido por ella.

-. No te preocupes Bell lo entiendo y es todo un gusto conocerte Clarke, espero que no sea la última vez en verte

-. Igualmente

La chica solo le dedico una sonrisa y siguió con la mirada baja a su plato, mientras Bellamy platicaba enérgicamente con lexa quien no apartaba su mirada de la joven cohibida.

-. Disculpa, lexa pero me temo que tendremos que quedarnos esta noche, sabes que Tebas está muy lejos de Atenas y de ida no los he dejado descansar, me dicen que están muy cansados y hace poco cuando entrabamos en Tebas nos dieron anuncio de que había tropas romanos merodeando Atenas, no quisiera que por mi culpa y cabezonería les pasara algo antes de llegar a casa.

-. Claro no te preocupes yo me encargo de encontrarles donde dormir a tus muchachos y ustedes se quedaran en mi casa, es muy grande des de que mis padres fallecieron.

-. Claro si no te molesta me parece perfecto.

Preparo todo y se dirigió a casa con el joven Blake y su prometida, ya muy entrada la noche lexa se encontraba en la pequeña explanada de su casa admirando la vieja armadura de su padre, cuando un ruido la saco de su nostalgia. Giro su cabeza asía donde el ruido provenía y se encontró con la joven rubia acercándose a donde ella estaba parada.

-. Pensé que ya estarías dormida viajar con una grupo de soldados no ha de ser fácil.

-. Si tienes razón, no es fácil, pero no tenía sueño aun.

-. Está bien, si quieres algo dímelo y lo consigo para ti.

-. No estoy bien, solo que no podía estar más tiempo encerrada.

Lexa la observo un momento y después giro de nuevo su cabeza a su posición original viendo la armadura de su padre, cuando escucho un suave suspiro.

-. Mi madre decía que los suspiros son las palabras muertas en tu garganta o algún deseo en agonía, dime cuál de los dos es lo que tienes.

-. Tu madre era muy sabia sabes, son deseos agonizantes.

-. Y por qué agonizan.

-. Porque yo no deseo esta boda o lo que sea, yo solo quiero volver y cuidar de mi padre, sabes está muy enfermo pero, pero era la única manera de mantener a mi clan protegido de los egipcios, ellos están en crisis por los ataque romanos que han estado sufriendo últimamente.

Lexa no dijo ni una palabra solo asintió con la cabeza.

-. Se su ponía que debía cazarme con este clan sabes

-. Con el mío?

-. Sí, mi padre y tu padre fueron muy buenos amigos

-. No solo sabía, yo le veía muy poco siempre andaba en guerras

-. Si lo sé, él nos contó una vez, decía que cuando naciera su segundo hijo yo debería de casarme con él, después de eso jamás lo volvimos a ver.

-. El falleció en una emboscada cerca de Esparta y poco después mi madre junto con mi hermano en su vientre, una pequeña epidemia de gripe se los llevo a ambos.

La chica no dijo nada más y Lexa sintió romperse un poco más al recordar los últimos momentos con su madre, observaba de reojo las reacciones de la chica, necesitaba observarla y contarle más sobre ella, necesitaba alguien que la escuchara por un momento y ya que la chica había tenido la confianza de hablar con ella de sus deseos, así que decidió contarle.

-. Sabes, mi padre era muy duro con migo, él quería que su primer hijo fuera un varón, nunca me lo dijo directa mente pero escuchaba a veces sus conversaciones con mi madre, a quien siempre le recriminada porque no le había dado un niño. Suspiro un momento, descruzo sus brazos y miro la noche estrellada.- una noche mi padre se acercó a mí y me dijo que me enseñaría a luchar como a él le enseñaron en Esparta, así que estoy segura que sabes o has escuchado los rumores de cómo se entrena a los espartanos. Callo un momento y bajo la cabeza mirando otra vez la armadura de aquel que le enseño a defenderse de la manera más dura.- él era implacable a la hora de enseñarme sabes, siempre terminaba tirada en la explanada sin poderme mover y ahí me dejaba a veces solamente golpeada con moretones y otras bañada en sangre recuerdo perfectamente esa mirada dura llena de decepción que me daba y me decía que si quería comer y dormir en mi cama debía pararme yo sola. Dio una sonrisa triste al acordarse el día que pudo hacerlo y ver la mirada de satisfacción de su padre al ver que su hija era fuerte.- una vez después de un mes de entrenamiento pude levantarme del suelo y sentarme a la mesa a comer, mi madre me abrazo y él estaba ahí sentado con esa mirada de orgullo que siempre me daba cuando le demostraba que yo era fuerte como él, después de ese día los entrenamientos fueron igual o más inhumanos pero de alguna manera ya los soportaba cuando termino de enseñarme todo yo ya tenía unos 16 años me dijo ahora eres oficial mente hija de un espartano y me gustó tanto ver esa sonrisa en su cara que seguí entrenando cada día y cuando el volvía de las exploraciones me gustaba que tuviéramos pequeños duelos, mama estaba orgullosa de mi y feliz de que mi padre me apreciara como desde un principio debió ser.

Entonces callo un momento cuando volteo a ver a la rubia dio un paso atrás al darse cuenta que estaba aún lado de ella. La miro directamente a los ojos cuando en su mejilla sintió el toque de su mano y como el pulgar de esta limpiaba las lágrimas, se llevó una sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba llorando.

-. No puedo imaginarme lo duro que fue tu infancia, pero al ver esa sonrisa triste que das al recordar todos esos momentos puedo decir que eras muy feliz al demostrarle a tu podías con todo lo que te ponía enfrente. Ella sonrió mientras seguía acariciando la mejilla de Lexa. – te seré muy sincera. Tomo con las ambas manos el rostro y junto su frente con la de ella, cerro sus ojos.- no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haberle insistido a mi padre que rechazara la insistente petición de Bellamy, debí decirle que me dejara casarme contigo.

-. Pero él se habría negado Clarke. Contesto con una voz muy apagada y ronca.

-. Si pero, el siempre terminaba accediendo a lo que le pedía, él siempre decía si a todo lo que mi madre no. Soltó una pequeña risa triste, despego su frente de la de ella, la miro a los ojos un momento, era una mirada llena se sentimientos tan transparentes que le regalaba Lexa una diferente ala muerta que tenía Bellamy, sonrió una vez más y después deposito un casto beso en la frente de la morena, seguida de un suspiro. - Creo que ya es muy tarde. Se separó muy lentamente de ella pero ya no le volvió a mirar a los ojos. - con tu permiso me iré a dormir. Se alejó sin esperar a que la morena le contestara.

Antes que Clarke se fuera, la tomo por el brazo haciendo que esta la girara. Cuando vio que en los ojos de la rubia se acumulaban lágrimas silenciosas y que no le devolvía la mirada, se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago y todas esas palabras que le quería decir para evitar que siguiera un camino que ella no había escogido, murieron cuando se soltó de su agarre y siguió caminando sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, su silueta se perdió en la entrada de la casa. Al día siguiente comieron todos juntos sin decir una palabra, el joven Bleake partió al medio día. Clarke no apareció en el desayuno y no la vio cuando partieron para Atenas, Lexa sentía un vacío en su estómago y un dolor en el corazón, algo le decía que jamás la volvería a ver.

Fin del flashback

Al recordar esto uno arcángel apareció a su lado junto con un dominio.

-ahora que has recordado una parte de tu vida mundana, tu ciclo de años ha avanzado otra vez, crecerás hasta tener 17 años esta vez Lexa aunque ya haya pasado milenio, tu crecimiento será igual de lento y seguirás órdenes del dominio y tendrás un arcángel como tutor unas décadas y las reglas siguen siendo las mismas.

Dicho esto se llevaron a la morena a lo más bajo del cielo y le explicaron lo que tenía que hacer como ángel primerizo. Con el paso de los años Lexa fue creciendo al igual que sus alas, iba cuidando de todo ser humano que le era asignado, en su mayoría niños que cuidaba hasta que se volvía adolescentes después pasaban a cuidado de un arcángel.

Ella ahora era un ángel, su nombre es Alexandra, no recordaba nada de su vida pasada, pero ahora le había devuelto una parte de su vida le habían dicho que se convirtió en un ángel por haber sido una mortal de corazón puro. Conocía muy bien las reglas y de los cientos de niños que había cuidado jamás había quebrado ninguna de estas, hoy que conoció a su nueva niña a cuidar, talvez no se dio cuenta en el momento y los años siguientes que paso cuidándola pero cuando la vio algo cambio. Después de que se alejara de la pequeña rubia, siguió cuidando de ella des de lejos siempre, con el tiempo le tomo un cariño más grande que a cualquiera de los pequeños que cuidaba y así tomo firme una decisión y se presentó ante los Querubines y Dominaciones, para proponer su ascensión a Ángel guardián.

-. He venido ante ustedes querubines y dominaciones, para pedirles que me den la ascensión para ser un arcángel, un ángel guardián.

-. A que ha venido el cambio Alexandra. Pregunto uno de los querubines más antiguos mientras que el Dominación observaba.

-. Que he encontrado a la persona a quien quiero cuidar hasta el fin de sus días, mi señor. Contesto en un tono firme y se arrodilló ante la corte de Querubines y de Dominaciones que le rodeaba.

-. Está bien querida no es necesario que te arrodilles ante nosotros, déjanos hablarlo unos minutos y después te llamaremos. Contesto el mismo querubín.

-. Gracias por su tiempo.

Contesto y se despidió agachando la cabeza, salió de la corte y camino entre las nubes un rato, esperando impacientemente que la fuera a buscar un ángel. Mientras sentada en las nubes, con su mano hizo un hueco en ellas para poder tener una vista de los humanos.

-. Te han regañado por interferir.

-. No Anya, fui a pedirles que me dejaran ser un arcángel como tu

-. Y a qué se debe el cambio,

-. Porque me preguntan eso

-. Por qué conociéndote tuvo que haber algo para que te hiciera tomar esa decisión Lexa, te veías tan a gusto con tu posición de ángel más que como querubín nunca te llevaste bien con Eros.

-. El es un imbécil! Se la pasaba burlándose de mí, quien le va caer bien alguien que te ve y se ríe!

-. Nunca te dijo porque se reía.

-. No, pero ahora que sea Arcángel talvez me den más recuerdos y por fin me entere que pasó.

-. Es lindo que pienses de esa manera, pero no quiero romper tus ilusiones pero cuando te vuelves uno te dan tus recuerdos más dolorosos.

En ese momento Lexa sé quedo pensando en lo que le acababan de decir, pero que tan cruel puede ser su pasado. Anya seguía sentada a su lado hasta que uno de las dominaciones fue a hablarle para que escuchara la respuesta de los querubines. Una vez frente a ellos el más antiguo hizo una seña para que los Postetades se acercaran a la morena.

-. Lo hemos hablado y aceptamos tu petición

Los querubines presentes observaban a una Lexa diferente de la vez que le pidieron que aceptara ser dominación. Se veía decidida, entusiasmada. Había un riesgo cuando un ángel pasaba a ser arcángel, temían que el corazón de Alexandra fuera consumido por el odio al saber su pasado.

-. Las Postetades te devolverán la otra parte de tus recuerdos, esta parte son los recuerdos más fuertes, los últimos que viviste antes de morir. Los arcángeles se miraron los unos a los otros cuando uno de los más jóvenes hablo. – Solo te advertimos que en el momento que tu corazón no lo soporte y se consuma por los malos sentimientos serás exiliada de los cielos Alexandra.

Esto hizo que naciera un poco de duda en su determinación pero ella asintió con su cabeza, se arrodillo sentándose en sus talones, la postetad era un ángel las alas más grandes que las del arcángel el cargaba una espada su empuñadura en forma de cruz y era de plata, la hoja de esta era de cristal, cuando el saco de su funda el cristal de la hoja destello una luz blanca, se acercó hasta donde lexa estaba.

-. Esta vez será diferente, la primera vez solo toque tu frente, ahora sentirás mi espada atravesarte. La postedad apunto su espada al pecho pero después cambio de lugar atravesando a de la morena en el hombro izquierdo de manera vertical hasta que solo quedo la empuñadura.

Se suponía que por ser inmortal y estar en el reino de los cielos no debía se sentir dolor, pero en cuando la espada dio la estocada sitio un dolor terrible que no pudo contener un grito ahogado. En cuanto la hoja penetro el hombro del ángel la luz blanca cambio a una gris. La Postedad nunca soltó su espada estuvo de pie haciendo presión hasta que el ángel mirara hacia el cielo y sus ojos se iluminaran para después perder el conocimiento.

Flashback

Unos día después, Costia se metió en la casa de Lexa y en su habitación, pidiéndole que la hiciera suya y que se casaran, la morena ilusionada le dio todo su amor esa noche y al día siguiente se casó con Costia su amor de infancia, ella ilusionada fue al templo de la diosa afrodita a pedirle un milagro que su esposa quedara embarazada, ella añoraba un hijo como nadie en su clan, no por la descendencia si no que quería que su casa se llenadora de ruido, ruido de infantes corretiando por ahí.

Unos meses después se dio cuenta que su esposa se le empezaba a notar una pequeña barriga, esto la emociono tanto que fue a darle gracias ala diosa por aquel milagro. Pasaron los años y decidió que era tiempo de pedir un segundo hijo así que fue de nuevo a hablar con la diosa afrodita en su templo. Antes de irse llego el joven Bleake con noticias terribles de la situación en Atenas y necesitaba lo doble de lo normal en todo, Lexa se sorprendió pero de inmediato tomo medidas y mando a todo ciudadano a trabajar imparable para conseguir los recurso además de que era una buena ganancia, la suficiente para una fiesta digna para toda persona que vivía en su clan. Esa noche viajo al templo y cuando regreso se encontró con el joven bleake saliendo de su casa.

-. Pensé que estarías dormida ya.

-. No he ido a un templo.

-. Ya veo, podemos hablar un rato. En un tono triste

-. Claro. Ella sabía que algo acongojaba al joven, pero no le presionaría para que hablara con ella.

Ambos se sentaron en los escalones de la casa de la morena.

-. Ella no es feliz. Dijo mirando el cielo estrellado.

-. ¿Quien?. Pregunto algo desconcertada por la confesión.

-. Clarke, yo lo sé, aunque ella lo niegue y ponga de escusa que está cansada por cuidar de los niños, sé que no es feliz. Comento mientras jugueteaba con sus manos algo nerviosas y desesperadas.

-. Que es lo que te lleva a pensar en eso bell. Pregunto con temor de que el chico se rompiera.

-. Sus ojos, no brillan como cuando la conocí en Tebas. Siguió jugando con sus manos y su voz se volvía un poco más ronca cuando hablaba. – he hecho de todo para que sea feliz, sabes cuando llego aquí ella todavía tenía ese brillo pero cuando llego a Atenas ya no estaba, y cada día que pasa la siento tan lejana. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas que no dejaba salir. – por más que pregunto qué pasa ella me dice que nada, que está bien, cuando nació nuestro primer hijo vi ese brillo vivo otra vez y fui feliz pero después murió, no sé cómo mantenerlo.

-. Tal vez solo extraña su familia, su clan, piénsalo un momento Bell. Tratando de consolar al chico.

-. Es cierto, tienes razón. dijo este con una sonrisa triste.

Ellos siguieron platicando hasta casi el amanecer, cuando decidieron que era hora de dormir un poco, ya en la tarde partió el joven Blake con los suministros, después de ese día algo le decía que ya jamás lo volvería ver al igual que a la rubia, pasaron los meses y la situación se ponía cada vez pero en Atenas, Costia estaba distante pero estaba embarazada de un segundo niño lo cual hacia infinita mente a Alexandra. Pero algo había cambiado en Costia estaba las lejana ya no dejaba que la tocara ni la besara y ella respetaba que pidiera su espacio pero a la vez le dolía, una noche llego un mensajero que daba las noticias que Atenas había caído ante los romanos y que pronto las tropas romanas arrasarían con las ciudades.

En ese instante Lexa comenzó con los preparativos para que la gente que se quisiera ir de ahí a buscar refugio a otro lado, y para la que se quisiera quedar a luchar. Llegaron soldados de Atenas mal heridos con la noticia que el ejército romano se acerba a ellos. De inmediato la morena se puso manos a la obra para huir con su familia cuando entro a su casa se encontró con su amada esposa abrazando desespera mente a un soldado y fue cuando lo entendió todo. No lloro, no se enojó, simplemente se despidió de los niños miro al hombre le dijo que los cuidara y los dejo ir en los caballos que había preparado. Sin nada más por el que vivir decidió quedarse a pelear por lo único que le quedaba su clan el legado que su padre le había dejado, en se momento agradeció tanto que su padre le halla enseñado a pelear y así fue, peleo día y noche contra los soldados romanos hasta que un día ya no pudo más y le atacaron por la espalda encajando una lanza por su hombro izquierdo de la misma manera que la potestad había hecho con su espada.

Fin del flash back

-. Se te han otorgado tus últimos recuerdos, Alexandra. Le dijo la postetad una vez que había sacado su espada del hombro.- has pasado la prueba tu corazón sigue puro tal vez roto, pero todos los arcángeles tenemos el corazón así, a diferencia de los ángeles nosotros en derecho de la defensa de los humanos podemos matar a toda criatura llena de maldad.

Alexandra solo asintió.- me puedo retirar ahora. Pregunto en voz queda.

-. Si ya puedes retirarte Alexandra. Contesto un querubín.

-. Gracias. Contesto con la voz quebrada, ella se desmoronaba al saber la verdad. Al saber que esos hijos no eran suyos ni el amor que Costia le juro era para ella, fue usada vilmente por quien creyó que la amaba.

Antes de que saliera de la sala la postetad hablo.

-. Te observaremos dos días Lexa, cualquier cambio que veamos en tu corazón y tendremos que hacerte olvidar y nacerás otra vez en el mundo humano.

-. Por qué arias algo así, ahora y no antes.

-. Porque tu destino es ser un ángel no un humano.

-. Quien dice que ese es mi destino

-. Dios lo ha decidido, pero no es una decisión irrevocable, esta puede cambiar.

Lexa no dijo nada más y acepto ser observada durante dos días, ella supo superar y perdonar su dolor y odio. Le bastaba con saber que gracias a eso pudo conocer a esta nueva Clarke, una más feliz que la que conoció hace siglos, porque sabía que esa pequeña niña era la misma Clarke de Tebas.


	3. Lo que no sabias

nota de autor:

hey! aun estoy con vida, la mentó tardar tanto en escribir pero empece el año con muchas cosas :v jamas paso por mi mente que me encontrara un trabajo de medio tiempo empezando el año y mis clases se han vuelto tediosas y aburridas, admito que me pase desde diciembre y hasta ahora les estoy publicando esto.

pero mas vale tarde que nunca :p disculpen la ortografía aveces me ataca mi dislexia y no me doy cuenta hasta cuando lo releo, cosa que no he podido, escribo en ratos aquí esta un pequeña parte de lo que tengo, la historia aun la estoy armando en mi cabeza no es adaptación ni nada por el estilo. asi que tenga me un poco de paciencia.

aquí continuamos con un pov de lexa.

Los dos días de prueba pasaron sin percance alguno y después ella dedico sus días a cuidar de la rubia, siempre bajaba a la tierra y la observaba de lejos, Lexa sabía perfectamente que la ojiazul la buscaba sin descanso y mentiría si no dijera que Clarke llego a verla cuando la vigilaba muchas veces terminaba corriendo a ocultarse o simplemente volvía a los cielos. Para evitar que la niña de verdad creyera lo que vio, le dolía ver esa desilusión en los ojos de Clarke pero ella sabía que era lo mejor para ambas, o así lo pensaba.

Aquel día siguió a la rubia a una cafetería y la observo desde la acera de enfrente siempre iba a ahí con una morena muy divertida en opinión de Lexa, pasaban horas platicando, era feliz viendo a Clarke sonreír, como siempre la rubia la logro ver desde su lugar no tuvo más remedio que huir de ahí, cuando se aseguró de que la rubia entrara al local, camino sin rumbo, sabia de sobra la rutina de Clarke. Constante mente recibía reprimendas de Dominaciones y Serafines, Lexa pasaba demasiado tiempo con los mortales. Parecía una coincidencia pero ella sabía que no existen solo lo inevitable ¿porque? No lo sabía le era imposible no bajar y pasar su tiempo inmortal observan a la joven rubia todos los días, había memorizado cada gesto, cada gusto, cada momento feliz que ella vivía todos los tenía en su mente y ella era feliz viendo pasar la vida de la rubia; el día que no bajo a la tierra para seguir de cerca a Clarke sucedió la pelea con su novio Fin, Lexa no aprobaba a ese chico para la rubia ella sabía que ese chico ocultaba algo, ella sentía que algo no estaba bien así que decidió sentarse en las nubes y abrir un hueco para ver a la joven rubia.

-. Y aquí estas, no te aburres de siempre observarla

Le pregunto su amiga Anya quien volaba sobre ella tranquila mente

-. Sabes de sobra que es mi deber cuidarla.

Fue la simple respuesta que la morena le dio sin voltearla a ver

-. Hay una gran diferencia en cuidarla y ser una acosadora.

Esta respuesta saco una sonrisa a la morena

-. Así que según tú, acoso a la chica he?

Le dirigió la mirada, al tiempo de se levantaba cerrando el hoyo que había hecho en la nube.

-. Ho! Vamos Lexa todos los malditos días bajas a cuidarla de cerca, la sigues a todos lados, te sabes su rutina!, dime si eso no es acoso.

Contesto la otra morena algo exaltada, bajando y posicionándose frente a la de ojos verdes.

-. No es acoso, Anya solo no quiero que le pase algo.

Se justificó cruzándose de brazos.

-. Cree me no le va a pasa nada, del ultimo problema que tuvo ya hace varios años.

-. Si pero no por eso voy a tomármela a la ligera.

-. Vamos lexy! No creo que la chica se meta en problema por unos minutos que no la vigiles

Ese fue el último intento que hizo Anya para que Lexa dejara unos momentos su lugar de vigilia para juntarse con los demás arcángeles.

-. Está bien. Acepto en un suspiro. – espero que tengas razón y no le suceda nada.

-. Yei! Vámonos con los demás!

Ambas emprendieron camino dejando el primer cielo el más cercano a los mortales subiendo al segundo cielo el estelar donde todos los ángeles y arcángeles se reunían.

-. Miren quien se aparece por aquí!

Dijo Gustus un arcángel más viejo que Anya y Lexa, él es amigo cercano de la primera morena.

-. No empieces Gustus! Que no sabes lo que me costó que aceptara.

El arcángel levanta ambas manos en símbolo de paz y se acercó a ellas.

-. Vamos Lexa hace mucho que no te veo, siempre estas con los humanos.

Dijo el grandulón dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-. Es más divertido estar con ellos que aquí solo para que se rían de ti.

Dijo la morena moviendo la cabeza con dirección a Eros.

-. Vamos Lexy, que no te siga molestando eso

Anya animo a la morena, esta suspiro y continúo conversando con ellos.

En el cielo era como si el tiempo no existiera, estaba detenido, se la estaba pasando también platicando con gustus y Anya que se olvidó por un momento de su deber, en un momento sintió algo muy inquietante.

-. Chicos tengo que dejarlos.

Comento lexa algo incomoda, lista para irse de ahí.

Gustus y Anya vieron la angustia en los ojos de su amiga sabían que algo pasaba así que solo asintieron, la morena salió de ahí a paso rápido y descendió al cielo para observar que era esa incomodidad que sentía. Ala abrir un espacio entre las nubes vio como el novio de la rubia la sacaba a jalones del bar. En ese momento la invadió un sentimiento de furia, y definitiva mente iba a intervenir, bajo a la tierra, cuando llego fue cuando el maldito le daba una bofetada a Clarke eso no hizo más que enfurecerla, se acercó a paso decido para darle su merecido a esa escoria.

Después de haberla defendido no pudo evitar querer llevarla a casa para estar segura que llegaría bien, sin pensarlo la tomo de la mano y la encamino, en su mente se había imaginado tan fácil el dejarla e irse pero la rubia salió de su estado de shock dificultándole la huida. Lexa amo tanto tenerla entre sus brazos pero sabía que estaba mal, no podía tener ningún sentimiento romántico con ella, sería su perdición. Pero al final termino cediendo ante la rubia, había aceptado verla mañana por la tarde.

Tranquila comenzó su camino cuando ya estaba lo suficiente lejos, se detuvo y comenzaron a formarse sus alas para poder emprender vuelo a los cielos pero una voz la detuvo.

-. Así que después de todo la volviste a encontrar

Lexa sabía de sobra quien era esa voz.

-. No sé a qué te refieres Eros. Contesto sin ganas de continuar la conversación.

-. Vamos no te quieras hacer la tonta con migo, se de sobra que hace miles de años estabas enamorada de esa linda rubia, y quien no esta tan buena. Sonrió descarado.- si no me equivoco estas enamorada de ella como ella lo está de ti no es así. Pregunto en modo burlón

Esto encendió a Lexa la ira contenida y apagada que aún tenía por este ser, en un rápido movimiento lo tenía estampado contra un árbol cercano

-. Jamás faltes el respeto a alguien que no está para defenderse oíste y no, no! estoy enamorada de ella, sabes perfectamente que eso está prohibido. Lo estrujo de la camisa que traía mientras lo miraba de manera amenazante.

-. O vamos, no te enojes. Le sonrió sínicamente.- aun estas molesta por burlarme de ti ya supéralo.

Ella solo apretó la mandíbula

-. Me causaba risa que ambas estuvieran enamoradas pero fueran tan idiotas como para no darse cuenta, era cómico que una llorara por no ser valiente y la otra se creía el cuento de una esposa que la amaba cuando le ponía el cuerno con un simple soldaducho. Soltó con cizaña.

-. Cállate! . Ya harta de escucharlo, le dolía que le recordaran el engaño en el que vivió por años.

-. Así es querida, la rubia nunca fue feliz y se odiaba por que se enamoró de ti a primera vista, lloraba inconsolable mente cuando su marido no estaba, se odio cuando tenía que dejarse tocar por él, y tu viviendo un engaño feliz, de las dos tú me das más pena.

Lexa ya no pudo contener su ira y le soltó un puñetazo a Eros en el rostro

-. Te he dicho que te calles! Suficiente te he aguantado, crees que fui feliz al enterarme de golpe de esos recuerdo! Crees que yo no sufría! La extrañaba pero nuestro destino no era estar juntas!

Lexa le seguía lazando golpes a eros quien solo escuchaba.

-. La ventaja de ser un dios es que no me duelen tus golpes, no importa cuánto me golpees solo te haces daño, y no fue así, tenías la oportunidad de casarte pero nunca mostraste interés, ella era la destinada para casarse contigo. Le contesto eros tomando ambos brazos de lexa.

-. No es cierto! Ella estaba destinada para el hermano que estaba por nacer. Soltó en un grito ahogado por la rabia.

-. Te equivocas, tu padre no te lo dijo pero él estaba haciendo planes para que tú y ella se casaran, sabía que eras digna de esa unión cuando le demostraste tu fuerza y valentía.

-. No, mientes. Estaba en shock no podía creer lo que este le decía, su padre se lo hubiera dicho, entonces todo se le vino encima.

Unos días antes de que llegara la noticia de que su padre había muerto en batalla, les había llegado un aviso, el jefe de una familia en Tebas muy respetada iba a visitarlos, en cuanto este llegara del campo de batalla.

Lexa de la impresión se echó unos pasos para atrás, llevo ambas manos hasta su rostro y soltó un gruñido de frustración que se ahogó entres sus manos.

-. Veo que ya recordaste o uniste piezas de tus recuerdos, no es así. Se relajó contra el árbol.- cuando te devuelven tus memorias no siempre regresan cruzo de brazos y levanto su mirada al cielo.- hay pedazos que se pierden en tu subconsciente o simplemente son eliminadas para evitar que el dueño sea lastimado. Dio unos pasos para alejarse, pero antes de desaparecer.- mi trabajo ya está hecho, talvez te comiences a odiar a partir de ahora por no haberte dado cuenta en su momento, pero el destino les jugo de una manera muy cruel a ambas y Lexa tu secreto está a salvo con migo ya han sufrido bastante.

-. No sé de qué secreto hablas. Contesto casi en un silbido pero aun con odio en su voz.

-. De acuerdo, si así quieres que sea, está bien.

Y desapareció dejando a una Lexa rota.

pov Clarke

Me desperté con los primeros rayos de luz que entraron por mi ventana, me revolví un momento entre mis sabanas y todos los recuerdos de la noche vinieron a mí, me sentía como una niña pequeña llena de tantas emociones, al pasarme las manos por la cara, sentí una punzada de dolor en mi mejilla, me levanto de la cama para revisar cuánto daño había dejado, tengo un moretón en mi mejilla derecha y tenía marca de los dedos de Finn en la línea de la mandíbula.

-. Maldita sea, y ahora que tengo que ir a ver a mi madre aun que me maquille lo notara.

Se recargo en el lavamanos y por su mente comenzaron a repasarse los hechos de la noche anterior, estaba feliz de haberla encontrado después de tantos años de buscarla por todos lados, de imaginarla. Sentía los estragos de aquel abrazo y ese cariñoso beso de despedía, quería estar otra vez rodeada por esos brazos sentirse segura, el sonido de su celular la saco de su recuerdo, se dirigió asía la mesita donde se encontraba el celular y vio que era Raven quien llamaba.

-. Hola

-. Hola rubia, como te fue anoche con el zoquete de tu novio.

-. No muy bien, necesito contarte lo que ocurrió anoche.

-. Quieres que valla ahora?

-. No Rae, tengo que arreglarme e ir con mi mama. En ese momento se le vino una idea a a la mente.- aunque pensándolo bien ¿no quieres acompañarme con mi madre rae?.

-. Si tú quieres por mi está bien acompañarte. Contesto muy despreocupada la morena.

-. Estaría muy feliz que me acompañaras.

-. Ya estas rubia! Voy para haya nos vamos en tu carro o en el mío.

-. En el mío rae.

-. Ok en 5 estoy en tu casa.

Y con eso se finalizó la llamada. La rubia se dio una ducha rápida, se enrollo en una toalla cuando caminada asía su armario, unos toques leves se escucharon en la entrada fue a abrir estaba segura que era Raven, cuando abrió la puerta se llevó una sorpresa no muy grata.

-. Qué demonios haces aquí!

Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la rubia al ver a Finn en su puerta con la misma ropa de ayer. Trato de cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero el chico fue rápido y paro la puerta con su pie antes de que se cerrase.

-. Clarke, espera Clarke no, por favor quiero hablar y disculparme. Dijo el chico desesperado.- por favor déjame disculparme y explicarte mi comportamiento ayer, fui... fui un imbécil sí!. Estaba desesperado se le notaba en su mirada.

-. No tienes nada que explicar tus actos hablaron por ti, ahora déjame tranquila!

-. Vamos déjame hablar

-. A ver qué está pasando aquí!

Se escuchó una voz detrás de Finn y la rubia sabía que era su amiga. El chico se giró para verla.

-. Pero qué demonios te ha paso a ti en la cara, te has metido en alguna riña ayer en la noche.

A pesar de que la mayoría de los golpes recibidos fueron en su estómago, tenía una mejilla morada e hinchada, el mentón junto con el pómulo estaban raspados por la caída de lleno contra el pavimento.

-. Desaparece! Necesito hablar con Clarke.

El moreno estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-. Hey hey tranquilízate, Clarke llamo a la policía. Le pregunto a su amiga

-. Por favor rae no se quiere ir. Contesto la rubia asomando la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta.

-. Que acaso estoy pintado aquí chicas. Pregunto el chico ya desesperado.- clarke solo quiero hablar contigo por favor! Quiero explicarte lo de anoche, no... no quiero terminar con lo que tenemos, por favor clarke.

-. Y yo ya te dije que no quiero, Finn en serio solo desaparece o tendré que ir a poner una orden de restricción. La rubia contesto en un tono ya cansado.

\- bien ok me iré, pero otro día vendré a hablar contigo. Dijo el chico con la cabeza gacha, dio media vuelta y salió de la entrada de la casa, cruzándose con raven que estaba en la banqueta esperando a que se fuera con el celular en mano.

Una vez que Finn desapareció la morena latina se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la rubia recargada en el marco de la puerta aun con la toalla enrollada en su cuerpo.

-. Y tu rubia que estas de exhibicionista, entra de una buena vez.

Ambas entraron a la casa, Clarke se fue directo a su habitación para poder vestirse, detrás de ella iba Raven que una vez dentro de la habitación de la rubia, se tiro en la cama.

-. Serias tan amable de explicar que fue lo que acaba de ocurrir y no creas que no veo los moretones que tienes tú. Le dijo mirando el techo de la habitación esperando una respuesta de su amiga.

-. Anoche fue un desastre Raven, un completo desastre y odio decirlo pero Finn es un imbécil. Contesto mientras se ponía su ropa interior.

-. Dime que no hizo lo que creo que hizo Clarke. levanto un poco la cabeza para mirar a su amiga que ya se había puesto unos vaqueros negros rotos de las rodillas y una playera de tirantes blanca.

-. No sé qué creas que hizo Raven. Contesto la rubia mientras seguía eligiendo la camisa que se iba a poner.

-. Que ese estúpido se atrevió a ponerte la mano encima, porque si lo hizo en este momento voy a buscarlo y no lo dejo vivo! Clarke!. Contesto levantando la voz ya sentada en la cama.

La rubia hizo una mueca, la morena que ya conocía de sobra los gestos de la rubia inmediatamente se paró y camino directo a la puerta.

-. Hey, hey, hey donde te crees que vas!. Pregunto la ojiazul a Raven mientras la tomaba del brazo para detener su avance.

-. Hasta la pregunta es tonta Clarke!, a matar a ese hijo de puta!. La morena está más que molesta de los ojos salían llamas al rojo vivo.

-. Rave tienes que calmarte un momento te lo voy a explicar todo lo que paso ayer en la noche, pero por favor siéntate. Tiro de su brazo para ir a sentarla en la cama y ella a su lado mirando sus manos, pensando en cómo contárselo sin que esta saliera lista para cometer un asesinato.

Clarke empezó a contarle desde que Finn vino a buscarla lo bien que la hizo sentir hasta que llegaron al bar y comenzaron a tomar bebidas y como la trato al sacarla del bar.

-. Que más paso Clarke te estas guardando algo verdad, no me has dicho como es que ese imbécil ha terminado todo golpeado y como llegas te tu aquí porque supongo que él no te trajo a casa.

-. Aquí es donde viene lo interesante de la noche rave. Dijo con un suspiro y una sonrisa agridulce.- sé que es estúpido preguntarte esto porque siembre hablamos de esto, pero recuerdas la historia de cuando me quisieron vender?

-. Si Clarke la sé al derecho y al revés que pasa con eso?

-. Bueno anoche cuando ya todo se había salido de control y Finn me había dado el primer golpe una cachetada que dolió como el puto infierno, no dejaba de insultarme y había levantado la mano otra vez para volverme a bofetear yo simplemente cerré mis ojos y espere el golpe, pero este no llego en cambio escuche una voz que se me hizo conocida pero no sé de dónde, entonces todo se puso peor, porque Finn se molestó e intento golpear al que se metió en la discusión.

-. Dime que el tipo que se metió le dio su merecido!

-. Sí que se lo dio rave pero, no era un chico si no una chica y casual mente es la que siempre estuve buscando.

-. No!, se te apareció tu desconocida de ojos verdes!, tienes que estar bromeando Griffin!. La morena estaba más emocionada que la misma rubia.

-. Si rae era ella! Y no sabes el shock que me género que cuando reaccione ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa y ella despidiéndose. La rubia se dejó caer asía atrás en la cama

-. Espera un momento la tipa le dio su merecido a Finn enfrente de ti y luego te llevo a casa! Como carajos sabía dónde vives! Y por qué no pusiste atención en la paliza que le dio a ese carada bonita! Quiero detalles Clarke!

-. No lo sé raven, simplemente lo golpeo y luego me trajo a casa no quiso contestarme las preguntas, lo único que pude obtener de ella fue su nombre y que vendría hoy en la tarde. Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-. No! Rubia! La invitaste a tu casa! Hoy en la tarde!

-. Si va a venir rae!

-. y como se llama la susodicha de ojazos verdes quien te quita el sueño.

-. se llama Alycia, ha cambiado tanto rae, nunca imagine que otra vez me la encontrara y casi en la misma situación.

-. Es mucha la coincidencia de verla otra vez cuando tu estas en peligro y nadie te pueda ayudar, creo que esa chica te vigila.

-. Como me va a vigilar Raven! Estoy segura que pasaba por ahí y vio lo que pasaba.

\- a ver rubia dime quien se anda paseado alrededor de las 2 de la mañana por la calle.

-. Y como sabes que era esa hora ni si quiera recuerdo a qué horas llegue a casa.

-. Por qué tiene que ser así! Clarke quien arma jaleo en un bar a las 11 de la noche! Nadie!

-. Ok, ok, eran las 2 de la mañana raven, que tal si no podía dormir o si acababa de llegar al pueblo.

-. Esa sería una muy buena cuartada, pero no me convence del todo.

-. Bien, ya basta de estar viendo cosas donde no las hay, vamos que tenemos que ir con mi madre, ya es tarde. Contesto Clarke ya un poco fastidiada de la conversación y abrochándose una camisa de mezclilla.

\- bien vamos! Tu conduces.

-. De acuerdo.

Ambas salieron con rumbo a la casa de Abigail Griffin. Vivía casi en la salida del pueblo. Era una casa grande, blanca con detalles en gris un jardín grande en frente y un garaje donde ella tenía su carro y algunas chucherías que pertenecían a su esposo Jake. Llegaron y fueron recibidas con un regaño por hacerla esperar y un cariñoso abrazo, entraron a la casa y fueron recibidas por un delicioso olor que provenía de la cocina, Clarke siempre que entraba a la casa de su madre se transportaba a su niñez era hermoso pero a la vez aun le dolía, su padre quien siempre estaba ahí para ella ahora ya no lo está.

-. Y bien Clarke Griffin me vas a decir que te paso en la cara. Pregunto su madre mientras entraba y salía de la cocina con el desayuno.

La rubia intercambio una mirada con la morena pidiéndole ayuda pero esta solo se encogió de los hombros y fue ayudar a Abi a poner la mesa para desayunar. Clarke le fulmino con la mirada a su amiga quien la había dejado morir.

-. Y bien me vas a contar sí o no. Volvió a preguntar su madre quien ya había acomodado todo en la mesa y ahora la miraba a su hija con una ceja alzada, esperando su respuesta.

-. Está bien mama, solo que ayer no fue mi día eso es todo. Contesto mientras se acercaba a la mesa y se apoyaba en el respaldo de una silla.

-. Y solo porque no fue tu día amaneciste con moretones en la cara. Instigo su madre, ella volteo a ver a raven quien miraba con mucho interés la ventana.- o tengo que preguntarle a rae que fue lo que te paso. La morena se tensó y se levantó de la silla muy nerviosa.

-. Yo, tengo que ir al servicio con permiso, no necesito que me lleven yo sé dónde está con permiso. Y la morena desapareció por el pasillo y se escuchó cerrarse la puerta del baño.

-. Y bien sigo esperando Clarke.

La rubia agacho la cabeza y dio un suspiro muy ruidoso, se maldijo por ser tan tonta y no haberse maquillado. – bien mama te voy a contar lo que paso ayer de acuerdo.

La madre de Clarke sonrió y asintió con la cabeza dando permiso a su hija para que le empezara contar lo que había pasado, al terminar de contarle su madre seguía ahí parada observándola, impávida, se llevó una mano a la frente con el pulgar y el índice se masajeo un momento, suspiro y paso su mano después la paso por su pelo peinándolo asía atrás.

-. Así que, paso eso ayer y yo me estoy enterando de esto hoy y solo porque te estoy preguntando que si no lo hago tu no me cuentas nada no es así!. Su madre elevo un poco el tono de su voz, se notaba la rabia, la angustia y miedo en su voz.

-. Lo siento, enserio no te lo conté porque ya era muy tarde, también no quería preocuparte.

-. No, no me vengas con esto! Clarke, que tal si, si esa chica no ha estado ahí! Sabes lo que te habría pasado! No puedes decirme que para no preocuparme! Porque es imposible Clarke eres lo único que me queda ya. Su madre comenzó a llorar en silencio mirando su anillo de matrimonio aun colocado en su dedo anular.

-. Má, enserio lo siento, sé que debí contártelo ayer llegando a casa pero, no se estaba tan choqueada, todo ocurrió en un minuto. Di un suspiro y continuó.- y además me encontré otra vez con ella y no sé, creí que jamás la volvería a ver y tú más que nadie sabes cuánto la busque.

-. Como tienes esa seguridad de que sea ella, Clarke eso ya paso hace bastante tiempo, es simplemente absurdo, te obsesionaste tanto con ella cuando eras una niña.

-. Por qué no puedes creerme, tú siempre me juzgaste loca, papa era el único que me creía, que me ayudaba a buscarla.

De ser una conversación paso a una discusión intensa de cosas que se quedaron guardadas después de la muerte de su padre, la relación de Clarke y Abi no era muy buena pero siempre habían tenido quien las uniera. Pero ahora no estaba desde entonces se comenzaron a distancia en silencio ambas, se preocupaba si la una por la otra pero siembre había un detonador que las alejaba un poco. Ambas se miraron un momento hasta que su madre bajo la cabeza.

-. Ok, está bien, te creo que ella existe y que te ayudo otra vez, y que va a pasar con Finn, lo vas a denuncia porque esto no se puede quedar así hija, tienes que hacer algo, estoy segura que se acercara a ti otra vez.

-. Hoy fue a buscarme, en la mañana antes de venir, se fue cuando Raven dijo que llamaría a la policía. Contesto frotándose el brazo como si tuviera frio.

-. Ese maldito, si quieres terminando de comer, vamos a poner una denuncia.

-. Está bien, solo si así te hace sentir tranquila iremos después de comer, ok

Su madre solo asintió y se sentaron a comer, unos momentos más tarde Raven asomo su cabeza para ver cómo estaba la situación, las vi sentadas comiendo y se acercó despacio y tomo asiento junto a su amiga, se sentía la tensión en habitación.

-. Raven te importaría acompañarnos al departamento de policía después de comer. Pregunto la madre de la rubia.

-. No, con gusto las acompaño. Contesto la morena un poco desorientada.

Abi asintió y continuo comiendo, todo estaba en silencio. Terminaron recogieron y limpiaron todo, salieron directo al departamento de policías a poner la denuncia, tardaron dos horas en explicar le los hechos a los policías quienes no dejaban de hacer preguntas, otra hora fue de papeleos, y por fin las dejaron salir, saliendo fue a dejar a su madre en casa, se despidieron y le dijo que le llamara para cualquier emergencia, Clarke solo asintió y continuo conduciendo a la casa de la morena, estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la suya.

-. Clarke estas bien. Pregunto su amiga una vez que habían aparcado el coche enfrente de la casa.

-. Si raven, estoy bien, solo que siempre discutir con mi madre me agota.

-. Ok... rubia, no te enojes pero, ya te diste cuenta que hora es. Pregunto la morena a su amiga con temor por su reacción.

-. No. Giro su cabeza al radio del carro que marcaba las 4:30 de la tarde.- mierda! Quede con Alycia a las 3, joder!

-. Vamos tal vez este ahí esperando, adiós rubia me cuentas todo después. La morena bajo del carro y espero a que se fuera parada en la banqueta.

-. Talvez tengas razón, adiós rae y gracias!

Se despidió de su amiga y arranco a su casa. Al llegar y estacionar su carro en la cochera, bajo y fue a la entrada de su casa, tenía unas ganas de llorar cuando vio a Alycia sentada en la pequeña barda del jardín. La chica se veía pensativa pero simplemente hermosa. Pantalones de mezclilla claros, una playera azul marino y sus botas, su cabello recogido en una coleta y su mirada perdida en el cielo.

Clarke se acercó despacio asía donde estaba la chica, cuando ya estaba casi a su lado ella giro su cabeza para ver quien se había acercado, detuvo su paso y la observo, la morena de ojos verdes le dio una sonrisa de lado.

se que me he tardado demasiado lo siento!

pero pronto les traeré la continuación, ya tengo una buena parte escrita, si todo sale bien la subiré a mediados de septiembre :$

Saludos!


End file.
